A mobile user device may periodically wake up and re-access a public data network (PDN) such as the Internet via a mobile network. For instance, depending on the applications on the mobile device, the mobile user device may access the PDN in order to determine if there are any new emails, posts, etc.
The periodic wakeup by a mobile user device may conserve battery life compared to maintaining an open session. However, the signaling relating to the periodic wakeup adds to the load on the mobile network. The additional load from the signaling due to wakeup of numerous mobile user devices may negatively impact the ability of the mobile network to support user-initiated connections to the mobile network.